tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsubishi Endeavor
–present | model_years =2004–2011 | assembly = Normal, Illinois, United States | predecessor = Mitsubishi Montero Sport | class = Mid-size crossover SUV | body_style = 5-door sport utility vehicle | layout = Front engine, front- or four-wheel drive | platform = Mitsubishi PS platform | engine = 3.8 L SOHC 24v V6 | transmission = 4-speed semi-auto | suspension = MacPherson struts (front) Multi-link (rear) | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = Mitsubishi Eclipse Mitsubishi Galant | designer = Dave O'Connell }} The Mitsubishi Endeavor is a mid-size crossover SUV built by Mitsubishi Motors at their manufacturing facility in Normal, Illinois. Based on the PS platform, it was the first vehicle built under Mitsubishi's "Project America", a program aimed at introducing vehicles for North America without having to compromise to accommodate other export markets."Mitsubishi Motors Announces "Project America" -- First product Is Next Generation SUV", Mitsubishi Motors press release, February 14, 2000 Its design origins can be traced back to the Mitsubishi SSU which debuted at the 1999 North American International Auto Show, although the Endeavor does not share the concept's mechanical underpinnings."2004 Mitsubishi Endeavor", Chuck Schifsky, autoMedia.com The prototype was powered by a version of the 6A13TT 2.5 liter twin-turbo V6, which directed the power to a full-time all wheel drive system through its INVECS-II five-speed semi-automatic transmission and AYC."Mitsubishi SSU Concept Model Unveiled At 1999 Detroit Motor Show", Mitsubishi Motors press release, January 5, 1999 When the Endeavor debuted, it used the 6G75 3.8 liter V6 offering (improved to in 2004) and , mated to a four-speed semi-automatic transmission with an optional all wheel drive system that splits the torque 50/50 by default. It received a mild restyle for the 2006 model year. Despite some reasonably favorable reviews on its release,"2003 Midsize Crossover SUVs Comparison Test", Neil Dunlop, Edmunds.com, June 13, 2003 the Endeavor's performance in the marketplace failed to meet Mitsubishi's expectations. On its release in March 2003 the company aimed for 80,000 annual sales but achieved only 32,054 by the end of its debut year,"So Long, Sport - Montero sport", Katherine Zachary, Ward's AutoWorld, March 1, 2004 and sales have fallen every year since. Mitsubishi did not produce any 2009 Endeavor models for the retail market. They did produce a 2009 model for fleet customers that are turning up as used, off lease vehicles. They share the exterior appearance with the 2010 model, however are equipped with cloth interior, and add bluetooth. For the 2010 model year, the Endeavor gets another facelift, with newer front and rear fascias. The 2010 Endeavor went on sale in June 2009. It only comes one way for 2010, lacking the navigation package of the 2008 Limited trim, and only coming equipped with leather seating. Also adds hands free bluetooth calling. On April 25, 2011, it was announced that Endeavor production will end in August of 2011. Image:2006-07 Mitsubishi Endeavor.jpg|2006–2008 Mitsubishi Endeavor File:2010 Mitsubishi Endeavor SE -- 07-17-2010.jpg|2010 Mitsubishi Endeavor SE Annual production and sales (sources: Facts & Figures 2005, Facts & Figures 2008, Mitsubishi Motors website) References External links *Mitsubishi Endeavor official page, MitsubishiCars.com Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Endeavor Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Trucks built in the United States